


don't cha

by goat_s



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Awkward Meetings, Fluff, M/M, cursing, jisung is the REALEST WINGMAN EVER, they say fuck a lot, this took so long tf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 15:00:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14813607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goat_s/pseuds/goat_s
Summary: Hyunjin is just trying to enjoy his music and his mango smoothie on this hot summer day, enter, Changbin.





	don't cha

**Author's Note:**

> PHEW OKAY. HUGGGGEEE thanks to the actual loml rory, she wrote 20% of this and kept me motivated b/c w/out her this would not have ever seen the light of day, honestly. [ READ HER FICS ! [sunshinemini](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinemini) theyre GREAT! ] 
> 
> i wrote this while listening to don't cha by the pussycat dolls and i met you when i was 18 ( the entire album ) by lauv. 
> 
> sorry for the half-assed ending teehee... BYE

 

The introductory bars to ‘don't cha’ by the pussycat dolls is tinny in Hyunjins cheap dollar store earbuds, he struts along humming quietly to himself. Attempting to stop himself from breaking into spontaneous dance lest other passerbyers see and judge him from behind their sunglasses. It's hot outside, swelteringly so, which is why Hyunjin is on his way to the cafe on the corner where his friend Jisung works.

 

Jisung may be annoying as fuck, but Hyunjin gets a ‘best friend discount’ as Jisung calls it, so overpriced soft drinks and smoothies here he comes!  He shoves open the door right as the first chorus hits and he sighs at the sight of the line. Still nodding his head he scans the cafe looking for Jisung, there he is, over in the corner talking animatedly and nodding his head rapidly at another of their friends, Felix.

 

The line is advancing now and he’s so into his song he doesn’t notice when the customer in front of him finishes and he’s standing at the counter. The second chorus is blaring in his ears, and he can feel sweat dripping down his back, his eyes are shut tight as he hums along and then sings the punchline. “Don’t cha wish your girlfriend was HOT like me!” “Don’t cha!” he exclaims.

 

A rough sounding “Yes” snaps Hyunjin out of his trance, eyes jerking open, a hot blush adorns his neck and cheeks when he realizes that he is, in fact, standing at the counter now. In front of a very cute cashier, he’s shorter than Hyunjin, with a jagged undercut and fierce looking eyes. He’s pretty, Hyunjin thinks. Which is weird, he also thinks that, he’s _never_ really found anyone _this_ pretty before. Maybe it’s because behind the dark persona the boy obviously upholds, Hyunjin can trace the glimmers of merriment that peak through.

 

But regardless, his eyes begin averting everywhere besides his gaze, choosing to soak in the assortment of earrings that adorn his ear.

 

He’s sure he can feel the agitated stares of those behind him, aggravated sighs ringing his ears. He can already countdown the seconds before his brain goes into overdrive, spluttering incoherent sentences in hopes something will roll off his lips.

 

“Sorry, what?” He stutters, twisting and twirling his headphones around his pinky, bottom teeth nervously prying at the skin of his lip.

 

Hyunjin can already count the number of reactions he’d receive, each plausible in their own way, knows more than likely a roll of the eyes will definitely be apart of the ordeal. Yet what surprises him the most is the light chuckle that follows suit instead. And Hyunjin can’t help himself but hopelessly stare, sketching his features into memory as if he was the world’s greatest treasure to marvel at.

 

Scratch what he said earlier about him being _just_ pretty, he’s _really fucking_ _pretty_...like Hyunjin can’t even begin to explain how completely beautiful this man is.

 

“I said-” the cashier begins, “Yes.”

 

“Yes to what?” Hyunjin mutters, his brain is having a hard time functioning around someone this attractive. He wipes his sweat slicked hands on his jean shorts and stares resolutely at the floor in an attempt to regain his composure.

 

“You said, don’t cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me, and I said yes.” Hyunjin raises his head just as the cashier grins at him and Hyunjin swears he feels his heart stop. He _hates_ it.

 

“O-oh…” He awkwardly replies and flushes, hoping the heat hides his blush.

 

It doesn’t, much to his dismay. The blooming rosy-hue tickles, _almost_ burns, and Hyunjin feels way too exposed for his liking. He barely notices the cashier’s gaze softening ever-so-slightly.

 

“But I mean, that would insinuate that I _have_ a girlfriend and that is just” the cashier shudders “eugh, not my thing.”

 

“I-I see,” He mumbles, once more tugging his lips between his teeth out of habit.

 

An obnoxious giggle reaches Hyunjins ears and he turns to see Jisung, one elbow resting on the counter, head tilted towards Hyunjin. _Shit, fuck, did he hear that entire conversation?_ The thought flits through his mind and he flashes an awkward smile in Jisungs direction, eyes screaming _“help me.”_

 

Jisung shoots him a wink, confirming that he had, in fact, watched everything pan out, a hint of wonder settling itself upon his features. That really couldn’t be good.

 

“Changbin, please just make Hyunjin a mango smoothie, I’m _this_ close–”

  
“Got it!” Changbin welps, fingers gently massaging his temple, and dashing off into the back towards the smoothie machines.

 

Yup, Hyunjin most definitely wants to deposit Jisung in some far reach of outer space never to be seen again, inwardly cursing at ever befriending him and his no-filter-antics. Further swearing on an oath to demand for a better, new bestfriend or save himself the hassle and suffocate himself in his sleep later. The latter seeming more beneficial in the long run.

 

“So-” Jisung begins, leading Hyunjin off towards a table in the back.

 

“No.” Hyunjin cuts him off before anything more can be said, dreading what has tumbled out, of his mouth previously, flopping down with a loud sigh, wanting nothing more right now than to bury his face in his arms and disappear all the same.

 

“Mhm, okay Hyunjin.” Jisung sing-songs, ruffling the older’s hair, a stream of giggles ringing behind.

 

“Mango Smoothie for Cutie!” Rings through the cafe and Hyunjin blushes harder, “can you go get that” he whispers in Jisungs direction. “I don’t wanna embarrass myself further…”

 

Jisung only rolls his eyes and skips off to the counter.

 

Hyunjin sighs again,  he is so incredibly _fucked._

  


Jisung returns with his drink and smirks at Hyunjin, sliding the drink across the table.

He leans in conspiratorially, propping his face up on his hand. “So—” He starts.

 

“—Changbin thinks you’re cute too.” Jisung snorts grabbing Hyunjins drink and taking a sip out of it.

 

“What?” Hyunjin mumbles, pulling his drink out of Jisungs grasp and wiping the straw off with a disgusted face.

 

“I Said, Changbin thinks you’re cute too, when I went up there to get your drink he looked disappointed and looked around for you.” Jisung wrenches the drink out of Hyunjins hands and slurps the smoothie down.

 

“Sop lying and drinking my fucking drink asshole.” Hyunjin exclaims, grabbing his phone and smoothie.

“I’ve gotta go, i have dance this afternoon.”

 

“Yeah Yeah okay.” Jisung stands and follows Hyunjin out of the cafe.

 

“No but seriously dude, here.” Jisung slips a piece of paper into Hyunjins back pocket and winks cheesily at him, “you can thank me later!” he exclaims.

 

Hyunjin shoots Jisung a quizzical glance, unsure whether or not the bubbling sensation arising within him is a somehow good nervous or bad nervous. He knows what the paper is even without having seen it. Jisung grins, “stop overthinking and text him pussy.”

 

He waves and skips off down the sidewalk dodging streetlamps and fire hydrants. Hyunjin giggles, his best friend is a fucking idiot. He sighs, running a hand through his hair. Well fuck, why the fuck not? Slipping the paper out of his pocket he grins at the digits on the paper accompanied with a name and a tiny heart in the corner.

  


_He’s so fucking fucked. Fuck._

  
  


[3:13 p.m] **_YOU_ **

 

**hey, this is hyunjin, from the coffee shop…?**

 

[3:15 p.m] **_LOML <3 <3_ **

 

**Hey hyunjin :-D i was hoping you’d text!**

 

 

 

Hyunjin can’t even begin to disguise the smile that begins to play upon his lips, overridden with something they’d call giddy. He’s not even sure how he even got so lucky but he isn't going to question it, things were looking up for once and he wasn't gonna kick a gift horse in the mouth. 

 

[3:17 p.m.] _**YOU**_

**you were HUH!? how come?**

**it was my deathly visuals wasn't it....**

 

[3:20 p.m]  ** _LOML <3<3_**

**perhaps!**

**you won't ever know for sure though**

**although i might tell you if you agreed to go on a date w/me**

**huh?**

 

He grins again,  _well fuck._

**Author's Note:**

> twt: 3rchaluvr  
> cc: banqchan


End file.
